Suit Up
by syriala
Summary: Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "What do you mean you're not attractive whatthefuck"
"Bucky, did you get the suit?" Tony asked when he entered their floor. There was an answering grumble and Tony sighed.

"Buck, what's up? I told you I'd get you something for tonight," Tony said while he took off his tie. He needed to change before this night's event as well.

"You didn't tell me you'd get this...this...monstrosity," Bucky yelled from their bedroom and Tony worried that the tailor brought the wrong suit.

He quickened his step, already trying to think of a solution, but when he nearly burst into the room, the blue suit he had ordered laid on the bed.

"What is wrong with it?" he asked and quickly checked it over. He couldn't find a flaw, though.

"It's blue," Bucky snapped and Tony turned around, frown firmly in place.

"Yes? It brings out your eyes, makes them shine just that much brighter. I thought it would be a great choice."

Bucky scoffed at that. "Of course you would."

"Bucky, did you let the hairdresser do his job?" Tony asked with a wary look at the tangled mess that was his boyfriend's hair.

"No, I did not," Bucky snapped back.

"Okay, something got you in a bad mood. Wanna tell me what it is?" Tony calmly asked and tried to forget that today was pretty important to him. It would be their first outing as a couple and he wanted it to be perfect.

"You just...this whole thing...," Bucky took a frustrated breath and started pacing.

"I hate this," he mumbled and Tony sat down on the bed. It didn't look like Bucky would calm down any time soon and he learned that if he gave him enough time, Bucky would tell him eventually what was eating at him.

"I hate this," Bucky repeated, this time louder, and Tony suppressed a flinch.  
He wanted to ask what exactly Bucky hated so much but before he could open his mouth Bucky went on.

"This whole ordeal is so stupid. I don't even know what I am supposed to do there."

"You're supposed to be there as my boyfriend. We talked about this. It's the perfect opportunity. We've been over this."

"That's the reason to have to doll me all up? So I won't embarrass you in front of all these people?"

"What?" Tony asked incredulously because what the hell had gotten into Bucky.

"I know I'm not attractive, with the arm and the scars and I always glare, but you don't have to rub it in, you know?"

"What do you mean, you're not attractive, what the fuck, Bucky?"

"You send in all these people to make my hair and get me dressed and make me look better, but that's not me, Tony, and I will not wear this sparkly suit to this."

Tony was a bit dumbstruck, because it had never occurred to him that Bucky didn't think of himself as attractive, but when it finally settled in he stood up and marched over to his boyfriend.

"Okay, first of all: you are gorgeous, arm, scars, glare and everything. You also do pout quite a bit, you know, it's endearing."

Bucky shot him a glare at that and Tony had to hide a smile. Bucky would probably not react well to that now.

"I picked that suit because it really does bring out your eyes. It doesn't change them or anything, it just compliments them and their colour is even more vibrant. Wouldn't work if they weren't already beautiful to begin with."

Bucky obviously wanted to protest but now Tony interrupted him. "Second, you kept complaining about your hair, that it always gets into your eyes and it never does what you want. I thought a haircut would help with that. I love your hair. I prefer it this length, because there's more for me to put my hands into. If you want to keep your hair like this, I am totally in favor."

"But they said it would look better if it was shorter," Bucky lowly said and Tony shrugged.

"Maybe. Don't know. We can find out or we cannot. Your choice."

"But you wanted me all dolled up for this," Bucky protested again and Tony took his hands into his.

"I wanted for you to feel comfortable because a lot of these people won't be all too nice, especially when it's made public that we're a thing."

"This doesn't make me feel comfortable," Bucky admitted and Tony nodded.

"Okay, that's fine. We should have talked about this. Why don't you get something to wear that you feel good in? It kinda has to be a suit though, because it's official business."

"I do own suits, Tony," Bucky laughed and Tony slightly relaxed. Seemed like the worst was over.

"That's good. Go and change into one then?"

"You like my eyes, huh?" Bucky asked and Tony smirked.

"Could stare at them for hours," he admitted and Bucky kissed him.

"Gotta remember that," he said while he walked over to the closet to get something else to wear. Tony didn't linger on that now, he had to get a quick shower before he could get dressed himself, but when he walked back out of the bathroom any thought about getting dressed was forgotten.

Bucky had chosen a black suit, with a black shirt and black tie. His hair was slicked back and he had never looked more beautiful and sharp.

"This...eh," Tony needed to swallow before he could continue, "this might just be your best look yet," he finally managed and Bucky grinned at him.

"Oh yeah? I thought it resembled my uniform and I do feel quite comfortable in that."

Tony swallowed again, because now was definitely not the time to admit how hot the uniform actually got him.

"It also brings out your eyes quite nicely," Tony croaked and Bucky's smile turned into a sly grin.

"But now we have to find something for you to wear," Bucky said and turned around to open the dresser. Even Bucky's back was attractive as hell and suddenly Tony wasn't sure why they would need clothes at all.


End file.
